Idol
Episode Summary ---- Zan and Jayna come to Metropolis and assist the Blur with his fight to take down crime but several of their rescue attempts fail, which leads Clark in trouble with the District Attorney. ---- Full Recap Lois is daydreaming of being in bed with Clark at the loft. As she looks outside, Clark comes to her and says he wishes they had more time. They kiss… as a red sun burns outside. At the Daily Planet, Clark notices a distracted Lois staring off into space. She finally snaps out of it and admits that she bolted for two weeks out of instinct. Clark notes that she's embarrassed and suggests they talk about it, but Lois walks away. A delivery man arrives with a crate for Lois with a bow on it. She opens it and finds several seeming criminals inside. However, they explain that they were undercover cops and someone screwed up. They hear a commotion outside and run out to find the Blur's symbol outlined in the windows of an office building. Lois wonders if the botched arrest was the Blur's work and wonders why she's been ignoring him. The city editor tells Lois to do a story on the Blur's botch because it resulted in the release of crime lord Adrian Pope. Lois prepares to go undercover and tells Clark not to follow her. Later, Lois meets with a psychiatrist, Dr. Evans to discuss her dreams and explains that they seem to be real, and involve her being naked. Dr. Evans is aware she's talking about Clark, and suggests it means a lack of clothing indicates something hidden and revealed. She notes that it may have to do with Lois' three weeks of blocked memories. Before Lois can pursue the matter, she gets a call from the Blur, but she cuts off. She claims that she doesn't have feelings for the Blur, and Dr. Evans suggests that Lois focus on the man in front of her. Clark is at the Watchtower trying to call Lois in the hopes she can make it clear that the Blur isn't responsible. Chloe notes that whoever is responsible has been for setting up Facebook and Twitter accounts, and believes there have been five messy but successful saves. Clark believes the person needs to be stopped before someone gets hurt. That night, a jewel smuggler is heading for a rendezvous when a cougar leaps onto the front of his limo. The car hits a patch of sudden ice and goes out of control, crashing into an electrical pylon. The cougar reverts into the form of a girl, Jayna, while the ice transforms into her brother Zan. They figure the police will realize they have good intentions and start taking photos while painting the Blur's symbol on the limo. However, the pylon falls, knocking out the city's power. The next day, Lois and Clark arrive at the crime scene and Lois complains D.A. Ray Sacks is there to promote himself and his campaign for mayor at the expense of the Blur. She believes that the Blur's ego is getting out of control. When Clark asks if the Blur tried to call her to defend himself, Lois admits that she didn't take the call and wonders why Clark is coming to the Blur's defense. Lois notes that she has no intention of helping the Blur after he ignored her for weeks. She then notices a potential witness and goes to talk to them. Clark notices Jayna's cell phone and picks it up. At their apartment, Jayna realizes that she dropped her cell phone. Zan wonders if they're hero material. Zan's phone rings and they prepare to activate their powers, but Clark intervenes and the backlash knocks them both out. The two would-be heroes wake up at the Watchtower and realize the Blur brought them to his "lair." When Zan prepares to tweet everyone, Chloe appears and tells them she'll destroy every trace of their virtual existence if they say anything. They vow not to give away his secrets and explain that they're just trying to help. They admit they've screwed up and ask how they can make up for their actions, and Chloe tells them they'll know when the right moment comes. Lois is typing up her story on a typewriter when the power comes back up. The Blur tries to call her again and she reluctantly takes the call. He explains he's not the one responsible and he's not going to turn over his misguided fans to the D.A. Lois wonders if that's the best thing and the Blur tells her everyone deserves a second chance. She goes off on that, snapping at him that he didn't give her a second chance. At the Watchtower, Zan and Jayna look around and inadvertently tamper with Chloe's scrambling equipment… and at Lois' end of the cell phone, she realizes that the person talking to her is Clark. The next morning, Clark finds Lois at his doorstep. She shows him her story, supporting the Blur, and suggests that they start carpooling so they can get to know each other better. Clark realizes something is going on and Lois apologizes for doubting the Blur. When he asks what's going on, Lois explains she's seen things clearly for the first time. They're interrupted by an interview on the news with Sacks, who wants the Blur to come out of the shadows and work with the police. He plans to hold a press conference later that day to ask the Blur to come forward, and Clark tells Lois he has a busy day and he'll have to pass on the carpooling. Lois goes to see Dr. Evans and explains that she's learned that Clark and the Blur are one and the same. Dr. Evans suggests that Lois might be projecting to cover her feelings for Clark, and Lois insists she just wants to tell Clark that his secret identity doesn't matter to him. However, she begins to have second thoughts and considers not revealing she knows his secret. When Lois wonders what she can do to help, she gets an idea and runs out. Chloe meets with Clark and tells him she has the twins under control. She realizes Clark plans to go public and warns against it, but Clark says that he wears his father's symbol and it's time to go public. Chloe insists that he has no choice but to let Sacks do what he will, and that Jor-El lives through Clark, not the symbol. They're unaware that Jayna in the form of a lady bug is watching them. Clark goes to the press conference and Sacks asks the Blur to come forward. As he prepares to go forward, Lois gets onto the stage and says she knows the Blur, She explains that the Blur knows the best way to protect everyone is to stay clear of politics and publicity, and remain a symbol of unadulterated hope. Lois tells everyone that the Blur's intentions are good, and the crowd bursts into applause. Later at the Planet, Lois finds a rose from the Blur and a note thanking her and inviting her to meet him on the roof. She goes up and finds Sacks waiting for her. He insists that the safety of Metropolis is his business and demands to know who the Blur really is. He isn't impressed and warns him that she has an expose prepared on his crooked dealings. In response, Sacks reveals he's painted the Blur's symbol on the roof, and is prepared to murder Lois to discredit the Blur. Lois doesn't believe he can convince the public but Sacks notes that she established a motive by claiming to be the only person who knows the Blur's identity. When Lois tries to run, Sacks' men grab her and throw her over the side. They leave, unaware she's clinging to the flagpole below. Down below, Clark notices that Lois is missing as the staff realizes Lois is hanging from the side of the building. Clark superspeeds to the roof and climbs to her normally to pull her up. Meanwhile, Jayna in the form of a bug watches what's happening and then flies back to the Watchtower to tell Zan what's happening. She wonders if they should disobey Chloe but Zan insists this is the moment that Chloe talked about. They touch and activate their powers. On the roof, Lois tells Clark to let her go rather than expose his secret. Clark says he doesn't understand what she's saying, and a cloud of mist springs up. Lois loses her grip and falls into the mist, and Clark superspeeds down. Lois wakes up and finds herself on the sidewalk, unharmed. As she smiles and looks upward, Sacks gets into his limo and prepares to escape.. only to discover Jayna in the form of a vicious dog. Clark greets Lois and she thanks him. Clark says that he took the elevator down and Lois notes that he can't tell her the truth even after everything. The phone in the nearby booth rings and Lois runs to answer it. It's the Blur, who tells her to be careful. Lois tells a puzzled Clark who called. Zan and Jayna celebrate at the Watchtower when the Blur talks to them from the shadows, noting he put out his symbol to inspire hope. He tells them to believe in the symbol, not him, and to believe in themselves. As Clark steps from the shadows, he tells them to be more careful and warns that heroes don't get second chances when the world is watching. Lois meets with Dr. Evans and admits she was stupid to consider Clark a superhero. She dismisses the voice scrambler incident as a phone glitch and Dr. Evans assures her it's natural to project feelings for an unattainable interest on a co-worker. Lois admits her thoughts keep going back to Clark, who tried to save her. Chloe congratulates Clark with a cup of coffee with the El symbol on it. She assures him that Sacks is going to jail, and that she provided the Blur's synthetic voice. When Clark wondered how she knew when to call, Chloe admits that she had security cameras on the roof and has been monitoring cell phone traffic. Clark isn't happy that she's been monitoring his private life, but Chloe warns him that if Lois takes an interest in the Blur, he needs to be careful. Later at the Planet, Clark reveals his new secret to Lois: he's wearing glasses. Lois admits she's been shortsighted and apologizes to Clark for projecting her feelings for the Blur onto him. However, she suggests he wears contacts. Clark admits it means a lot that she thought he had something heroic in him. Lois starts to go and then turns and kisses him. Suddenly she experiences more of her visions from the future beneath a red sun, seeing assassins, Chloe dead, and Clark locked away by soldiers. She then passes out in Clark's arms. ---- Trivia ---- Notes ---- Quotes ---- Character Appearances Category:List of Episodes